power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lost and Found in Translations
'''Lost and Found in Translations '''is the 18th episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and features footage of Super Sentai in english. Plot Kai, Sar, And Henry are watching the Sentai Power Rangers and later enjoyed the movie without any of their parents knowing where they are the entire night. Story At Hayley‘s Cybercafe at Night, Kai and Sara walks in and Found Henry watching TV. ”Whats going on?” Kai asked as she looks at Sara. Sara looks at her. ”I have no idea K.” Sara Says as she looks at her. As the 2 walks up to Henry. As Henry is flipping channels. Kai looks at him. ”Dude we were supposed to study at the library what are you doing here?” Kai asked as she looks at him. Henry looks at them. ”Hayley got a new satellite dish, 937 of Paradise.” Henry says as he looks at them. Sara looks surprised. ”937 that as many as I can count.” Sara Says as she looks at him. Henry looks at them. ”There’s different languages sobe operas, wrestling, swimming this is a great.” Henry says as he looks at them. As Kai turns it off Henry turns it back on. ”Look we have a Social studies to do to compare two countries.” Kai says as she looks at him. Henry says he’s done and so does Sara as Kai isn’t finished with her’s decided to went back to the library. Henry flips the channel and saw the Sentai version of Dino Thunder. Henry looks at Kai. ”No way, Kai you need to see this.” Henry says as he looks at Kai. ”What!” Kai says as she looks at him. Henry let’s her see this. ”It’s our parents on TV.” Sara Says in amaze meant. They see the show. ”Well mostly.” Sara Says as she looks at her. Kai recognized the show. ”Hey that’s the same show our parents watched when they were our age in high school, and when dad disrupted the show I looked it up and figure that’s Super Sentai.” Kai says as she looks at them. Henry looks at her. ”Whoa Super Sentai that awesome.” Henry says as he looks at them. Sara looks at them. ”Yeah I remember that our parents doesn’t want us to watch these Sentai shows.” Sara Says as she looks at them. Henry looks at them. ”I wonder why?” Henry asked as he looks at them. Kai looks at them. ”Well one way is to watch the show.” Kai says as she looks at Them. As the show begins. In a café, a girl have finished cooking, as she says it smells delicious as the Blue teens come in and pulls up a paper about Wacker Wilson and than his morpher talks about this, as Red teen tasted it and it tasted disgusted to him as he says ”you should try my cooking” as The Teens are stunned by this. ”Whoa that is crazy.” Kai says as she looks at them. Sara looks at them. ”Yeah and the blue Teen’s Morpher just talk so weird.” Sara Says as she looks at them. Henry looks at them. ”Well our Parents are nothing like them so let’s continued and plus this will help you for your project Kai.” Henry says as he looks at her. As they continued. ”Whoa look a evil villains lair.” Sara Says as she looks at the show. In the evil villains lair the princess wants to destroyed the Rangers as the bods hits the generals as General 1 is planning to make a monster to do with hair. Kai looks surprised. ”Their planned have to deal with hair, I wonder what they’re going to do?” Kai says as she looks at them. Sara looks at her. ”Well I noticed you have a bad hair and that’s my opinion to you.” Sara Says as she looks at her. They continued watching the show as the Teens asked what is that food and Blue teen says “fruity fruit surprised, Try it.” The Teens seems unsu as the 3 Teens talk to each other and asked Mr. Oshati to try the food. As the Color teens and Mikey are some of it and than throws up and than they get an emergency and leave as the teens ran to the location and a monster created and named Cashing who feeds on peoples breeds and leaves people terrible hair and attacks innocents people as the teens arrived and morph into their forms. Henry looks at them. ”I didn’t tell anyone did you 2.” Hendy asked as he looks at her. Sara and Kai claims they didnt. At the show the Rangers introduced their morph calls, as they face Caching and they face Triptoids as they fought each one of them and Caching unleashed a Michelin on them and the Rangers appear wearing hair on their helmets. The teens seem shocked by this. ”Holy moly, that is so off.” Kai says as she looks at them. Sara looks at them. ”Yeah those Rangers hmare wearing color hairs and their Dino’s voices so off.” Sara Says as she looks at them. Henry looks at them. ”Now I understand why are parents don’t want us to see this show.“ Henry says as he looks at them. As Kai gets a text from her dad and don’t know what to do as she says to him that she and her friends are watching a movie at Henry’s house for the night. Henry looks at her. ”Whoa that was a close one Kai if your dad knows we were watching this show we will be in serious trouble.” Henry says as he looks at her. As they continued watching the show as they see Caching attacking the Rangers and see the man hitting the ball and at Caching as he disappeared as they meet Wacker Wilson and asked what’s he’s doing here and asked where Kenny Yukiko is and the Red And Yellow points to him. And Yellow And Red sees this and yellow Teens says that wacker Wilson makes 5 million each year and stuns them as Kenny pressed hard on him and Yellow teen says if Kenny is right does Wacker Wilson only play for money but Red teen says that Wacker really likes baseball. As kenny finishes and Wacker looks at him and his back is fix and Wacker Wilson tried to says to him that Kenny could be rich but Kenny says to him that he has a job as a Power Ranger, And Wacker doesnt understands him. Sara looks at them. ”Wow it seems like money isn’t everything I don’t understand why are parents don’t want us to see it.“ Sara Says as she looks at them. As Henry’s phone rang. ”Oh no my dad.” Henry says in frightened. Kai looks at him. ”Try telling him we’re at the library studying.” Kai says as she looks at him. Henry does that and they continued the movie. In the area of lake, Wilson is stumble upon by Caching and scares him and wants his autograph and puts something on Wilson’s head and Caching says big ego. Kai is so stunned. ”Whoa I can’t belive he made fun of Wacker Wilson to be fair Wacker is wack.” Kai says as she looks at them. To their surpised Conner, Ethan, And Kira we’re right behind them and started them and accidentally pepper spray their parents as they looks shock by this. As they continued the show and sees Kenny in the bridge and Wilson giving him money and Kenny sees Wilson’s hair and becomes crazy to Kenny and sees many people getting crazy over money and even the birds and kenny noticed that the wigs are causing this and Kenny gets attack by Caching as his friends arrived to help and Kenny morph into his Ranger form and face Caching as they’re getting beat up and almost failing to stop Caching, as Black Ranger arrived with money banks to catch the coins but they were all full and get beat up by this as Wacker Wilson arrived and kenny figure that he loves baseball than money and Wacker hits the bank and at Caching and things get wost by this as the Rangers are getting beaten up but the team decided to form the Z-Rex blaster and aim at Caching and destroys him and Kai is so amaze and comes up with an idea. The next day at Hayley’s Cybercafe the teens meet up. ”Hey Kai How was your day have a tough time with your parents.” Henry Says as he looks at her. Kai looks at him. ”Are you kidding Mom and Dad were so nocted Out they cant even see or even walked and I finally finished with my history project.” Kai says as she looks at him. Sara looks at her sisters work. ”American vs. Japanese Whoa that show really gotten into your mind.” Sara Says as she seems impressed by this. Kai looks at them. ”Yeah that movie has inspired Me to finished my compare the countires.” Kai says as she looks at them. The 3 Teens went to see the end of the episode as they argue about who‘s Ranger helps who. Characters Dino thunder Rangers Villains Trivia L